Ridge gap waveguides (RGWs) typically require an E-plane probe for the transition to a microstrip. Typical system topologies require designing an additional interface (substrate) between the waveguide and the microstrip, thereby adding to the cost and complexity of the design and potentially adding lossy properties. Certain proposed techniques require a coupling probe on-chip or an additional substrate to bond to the microstrip. A need exists for an RGW to microstrip transition that does not require a transition substrate and allows for quick substitution/exchange of the microstrip.